Recently, most packaging bags are required to have both a capability to be easily opened and a capability to be reclosed. The field of automatic filling and packaging, in which operations for filling and packaging an article in a packaging bag are carried out simultaneously, requests a fastener bag having both a capability to be opened and a capability to be reclosed.
A known fastener bag having both a capability to be opened and a capability to be reclosed is made by superposing two packaging sheets, heat-sealing peripheral parts of the superposed packaging sheets, attaching the male fastening member of a fastening device to the inner surface of one of the packaging sheets, and attaching the female fastening member of the fastening device to the inner surface of the other packaging sheet. The male and the female fastening member are disengaged to open the fastener bag, and are reengaged to reclose the fastener bag.
A known easy-to-open fastener bag is formed from a packaging material having a property of facilitating opening the fastener bag, another packaging bag is provided with a notch, and a third known fastener bag is provided with a filament attached to its component sheet.
Although the foregoing fastener bag has both a capability to be opened easily and a capability to be reclosed, a bag making process of making the fastener bag, a filling and packaging process need complicated work because the fastener bag is made by superposing the two packaging sheets and heat-sealing the peripheral parts of the packaging sheets. Particularly, automatic filling and packaging needs a complicated apparatus, requires troublesome work, and have significant problems in practical work.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problems and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fastener bag having both a capability to be opened easily and a capability to be reclosed, and capable of being used for automatic filling on an automatic filling and packaging machine, and to provide a fastening device.